


Flight

by Urby



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urby/pseuds/Urby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was a simple case of missing something. [Postgame, spoilers for chapter 4]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based slightly off of "Small Promise".

If the three of them spent time together, it was usually in Edea's expansive room, with her expansive bed (large enough all of them to sit at the same time, discussing new information about the world rebuilding effort, or simply to lounge about and cuddle each other)...but today, Alternis was being stubborn and wanted to stay where he was, so Edea and Ringabel met up with him in his room - something they hadn't ever done before.

Alternis' room was a tidy, spartan affair, not unlike Ringabel's, though the Dark Knight kept his windows shaded and his decor in cool colors.

"It's been so long since I've been in this part of the fortress, it's almost like I've never been!" Ringabel said in a dramatic tone of voice, sauntering around. He reached the desk and started rearranging some of the objects on it.

"Could you not?" Alternis growled. He was seated with Edea on the floor, spreading out some of their latest reports.

"I'm tidying your workspace for optimum performance," Ringabel insisted, but left it be to stretch out on Alternis' bed instead. "Oh! You still have this dusty old thing?"

On the nearby dresser was a worn, faded plush toy, slumped over due to displaced stuffing. "Dearest Alternis, I thought you would have outgrown your little dragon by now." Ringabel gave it a poke on the nose.

"Leave it alone, Ringabel," Edea said, not even turning towards him.

Ringabel looked as if he would pick it up for a moment, then settled for stroking its head. "A lonely sentinel, untouched for years. Why keep it around if you're just going to treat it with such neglect?"

"If you're not going to help us work, I'm going to pitch you out the window," Alternis rumbled.

Thankfully, Ringabel joined them without another word.

* * *

Mahzer had recently been deemed healthy enough to stay within Eternian Central Command. She stayed within her room for the most part, but she also spent time in the library. It was among the books that Edea sought her out.

"Mother, do you remember saying you would make me a plush dragon like Alternis has?"

Mahzer frowned briefly, then brought her smile back. "I'm sorry, Edea. I never did make you one, even after all these years..."

"It's alright, mother. You were ill," Edea said, swaying from side to side a bit. "But, I was...wondering if you could possibly make one for Ringabel?"

"Oh?" Mahzer brought a hand to her cheek.

"Yes. He left everything behind when he came to our world. I'm sure the Mahzer he knew made him a dragon, but that's...far away now. I think he misses it."

The Templar's wife closed her eyes, then turned towards a window. "I had been wondering how best to welcome Ringabel into the family," she said after a long moment. "But such a thing isn't much, is it? He is a young man, after all."

"Still, it would mean a lot to him," Edea said.

Mahzer nodded to the snow outside and turned back to face her daughter. "Well, alright - I suppose it doesn't have to be my only welcoming present. Do you think he would like it in a different color?"

"Maybe..."

Some weeks later, after a mission in Florem, Ringabel came to his room to see a small, dark blue plush dragon, complete with a neat white bow, sitting on his pillow. He took it in his hands and pressed its belly with his thumbs. The stuffing was full, the plush was new.

He knew he needed to report to the Council, knew he should probably tell his lovers he was home and bother them. But for the moment, all he could do was lie in bed and hold the dragon to his chest.


End file.
